xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Xavier
Chloe Xavier (b. February 23, 2014) is a mutant. She is the daughter of Animal and Jubilee, and the great-grandaughter of Charles Xavier. She is a member of the Young X-Men. She is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Kurama clan and a member of Team Emma. She is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is ?. Chloe is a member of the Xavier family and the Lee family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: She is able to read minds and project her own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort she can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow her to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, she can use her powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. She cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Animal Morphing: This ability allows Chloe to rearrange the DNA structure into the faunal form (animal species) of her choosing. She is able to alter her form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. Chloe can even imitate animal powers without turning into the chosen animal. She can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, run like a cheetah, move like a cat; take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, etc. Chloe can mimic multiple animals at once; however this may cause a lot of discomfort. Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordswoman: Chloe is highly skilled in using her Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Chloe is proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Chloe is proficient in the art of Kidō. High Spiritual Power: Chloe possesses an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. Her Reiatsu is ???. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Mutants Category:Wizards Category:Xavier family Category:Lee family Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Female Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:House of Beast Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Dating Characters Category:Shinigamis Category:23rd Division Members Category:Twins Category:Earth Release users Category:Yin Release users Category:Homosexual Characters